


I Can't Forget What You Want Me To Forget

by DamsInDistress



Series: Divide The World In Two [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Singapore GP, Unknown feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos doesn't know what just happened and he doesn't want to forget it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Forget What You Want Me To Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



His race wasn't exactly horrible. He managed to finish in the points despite a few scary moments and fought his way from the back to get a few points to his name. So the race wasn't the reason why Carlos was sat in his bed hugging his knees and trying not to cry. 

Max. He just wanted a fair shot at Perez. It was the team's choice to make the call and Max made it loud and clear about what he thinks of that decision. People kept asking him about the team order when he got to the pen and he tried his best to not let out too much of how he's really feeling show in his answers. When they got back at their garage and all of them sat down for the debrief, he tried his best to look at everyone except for Max. Because he couldn't. 

The team finished debriefing and made their way back to their hospitality area. Carlos was packing up his things, making sure that he has everything he owns with him, he suddenly hears someone come into his room. He turns around to see who it was when suddenly a pair of lips were on his, roughly kissing him. A hand clawing at his shirt while the other was grabbing at his hair to take control of the kiss. Carlos can smell the cologne and knew it was Max. The way he smelled after getting out of the car and back in his team clothes. His cologne on his shirt and the scent of his sweat and something that was just Max. Carlos tries his best to kiss back but Max was insistent with his lips. Carlos tries to take a breath but he barely got enough when he feels Max on him once again, this time trying to use his tongue to open up his lips and deepen the kiss. It wasn't slow but it wasn't as rough as the first one. Max was still in control and it didn't seem like he was going to let that go for a while, just like when they were on track. Max wanted everything to revolve around him. If he doesn't like something then he lets you know and he does something about it. 

Carlos can feel the kiss starting to slow down and he finally tries to take control from Max. He slowly moves his hand to cup Max's face and starts to stroke his cheek. Carlos slows the kiss down even more into something that's almost a kiss between two lovers. He feels Max's hand drop to his waist and feels his body relax against his. Carlos continues to stroke his cheek until he feels something wet. Max was crying. Max pulls away from Carlos as he sobs. Carlos tries to slowly approach Max and pulls him into his arms. "No." Max says, with less force than he did on the radio to the team but it still felt like a stab in the chest for Carlos. Max furiously wipes his eyes before trying to fix himself and reaches for the door. Before he leaves the room he turns to look at Carlos but didn't look him in the eye. "Forget what happened." Before he marches out of the room. 

Carlos doesn't know what just happened but he does know that he can't just forget it. Months that he's played second fiddle to Max in the eyes of the media, having his race cut-short because of his car giving up, despite all of that he tried his best to keep his head down and do his job. His feelings towards Max hasn't changed until he found out that he had no chance with the Belgian. But after what just happened he doesn't know where he stands on that. So he runs to his hotel room and sits in the middle of his bed hugging his knees and finally lets out his tears.


End file.
